Tak ada kata Kita
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Hujan merah. Keringat anyir. Tangan kotor. Abu-abu berterbangan. Satu persatu tumbang, hilang. Meninggalkan luka dan dendam. Apakah aku dan kamu bisa merasakan kebahagiaan? Atau kita akan tetap terlarut dalam peperangan yang panjang? Kita? Akankah ada kita disini. Chapter 1 Update. Silahkan buka dan baca.
1. Prolog

**A Lii Enn** mempersembahkan,

**Tak ada kata kita.**

Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto.

Main Character: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

Warning: Alur cepat. Minim deskripsi.

Rated: Teen.

**.**

Lihatlah! Orang-orang di sekitarku selalu berkata bahwa _orang-orang_ yang berada di balik gunung itu adalah monster, Tak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Namun sebenarnya apa bedanya kami dan orang-orang itu? Mereka sama sepertiku, mempunyai sesuatu untuk di jaga. Lantas kenapa kami tak bisa hidup berdampingan? Apa karena kami kanan mereka kiri? Kami atas mereka bawah? Kami putih mereka hitam? Kami normal mereka diberkahi kekuatan setan?

Lalu sampai kapan aku harus menebaskan pedangku? Menebas beribu-ribu nyawa yang setelah kutebas akan berubah menjadi abu? Bahkan aku tak ingat bagaimana rupa orang yang nyawanya telah kurenggut.

"**Pulanglah. Tak ada siapapun disini,**"

"**Begitu menyakitkan saat mengetahui mereka tak ada.**"

"**Hatiku sudah lama mati. Aku pembun****uh**."

"**kau bertarung lebih baik dari aku.**"

"**Aku berharap tak bisa mati, karena aku tak ingin melihat wajah orang yang telah aku bunuh di akhirat sana.**"

Terlahir dengan bakat seperti ini tak membuatku bangga. Bau anyir darah ini selalu hadir disetiap langkahku. Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang agar bisa hidup. Menerima tatapan kebencian. Apa sebenarnya salahku? Ini takdir bukan? Aku makhluk tanpa jiwa? Bukan. Aku punya jiwa, hanya saja sudah terkubur lama.

"**Kalian akan berakhir,**"

"**Kalian sama seperti kami, jangan munafik!**"

"**Hatiku sudah lama ku buang.**"

"**Kau semakin cantik dengan darah disekitarmu itu.**"

"**Aku berharap bisa mati, agar aku tak lagi dapat tatapan benci.**"

Chapter 1

**Update.**

A/N:

Fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah aku publish di akun dgn penname Biellu. Tapi entah dapat ilham dari mana ff ini akan aku lanjutkan. Tapi di akunku yang ini.

**Review yaa~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A Lii Enn** mempersembahkan,

**...**

Suara kucuran air tertangkap jelas oleh indra pendengaranku. Sebentar lagi sampai! Kutambahkan kecepatan lariku. Dibalik pepohonan nan rimbun yang berada dihadapanku itu terdapat sebuah air terjun yang sangat indah. Dahulu aku sering bermain disitu bersama sahabatku. Namun keindahannya sebentar lagi akan ternoda. Ternoda oleh abu yang katanya _kotor_. Hah kenapa juga para makhluk itu bisa sampai kesini.

_Crash_

Kutebaskan pedangku sesegera mungkin saat ada seseorang yang menghalangi pandanganku. Abu-abu mulai bertebangan dan terjatuh pasrah kedalam aliran air itu.

Satu. Dua. lima. Sepuluh. Tiga puluh. Sial makin bertambah banyak saja makhluk-makhluk ini! Tanpa ragu aku kembali mengayuhkan pedangku. Seperti yang tetua itu ajarkan, belah mereka menjadi dua bagian, lalu mereka akan menghilang. Lagi-lagi gaun merah panjang yang aku gunakan ini membuat gerakanku kurang leluasa. Namun apa boleh dikata, ini memang seragam sekolah tingkat 3. Yang memiliki kegunaan disetiap tingkatnya.

Tiga puluh tiga. Akhirnya mereka musnah juga dan seperti yang kuduga sebelumnya aliran air ini yang tadinya jernih menjadi keruh. Hah, salahku! Maafkan aku para ikan!

Jangan merasa aneh begitu. Yang kubunuh_ manusia_ kok. Bukan batu berdebu. Namun yah, mau dikatakan apalagi makhluk-makhluk yang ini memang _berbeda_ dengan kita. Karena menurut buku sejarah yang aku baca mereka diberkahi kekuatan setan. Atau bisa dibilang dikutuk oleh setan.

Aku Haruno Sakura. Tingkat 3 dari Sekolah khusus Xensvia. Umur 17 tahun. Inilah kisahku,

**Tak ada kata kita.**

Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto.

Main Character: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

Warning: Typo

Rated: Teen.

Akademi Xensvia. Memang bukan sekedar akedemi biasa, melainkan sebuah akademi yang akan melahirkan bibit-bibit unggul yang nantinya akan menjadi pemburu yang hebat dan berbakat. Disanalah para pemburu muda belajar bagaimana caranya untuk memusnahkan makhluk itu, makhluk tanpa nama yang ditakuti oleh masyarakat awam bahkan oleh pemburu itu sendiri. Dibawah pimpinan langsung raja sayap kanan pada waktu itu, yang tak lain adalah pemimpin _Clan_ Haruno akademi ini dibangun dan tetap mempertahankan kejayaannya sebagai akedemi pemburu nomer satu di dunia. Pemimpin _clan_ Haruno tersebut merasa bertanggung jawab atas terjadinya kerusuhan yang diakibatkan oleh makhluk-makhluk yang dulunya adalah sekutu kuat bagi daerah ini, namun makhluk-makhluk itu mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Akibat kekuatan setan yang mereka terima, menjadi kuat namun haus akan darah.

Kembali lagi ke dalam akademi, akademi ini dibagi menjadi dua asrama, yaitu Asrama Barat dan Asrama Utara. Asrama barat berisikan sekumpulan orang yang mempunyai kelebihan dibandingkan penghuni Asrama utara. Populasi penghuni asrama barat tak ada setengahnya dari penghuni asrama utara.

Ada rutinitas yang tak mungkin hilang sejak akademi ini dibangun, yaitu setiap penghuni asrama barat berjalan melewati lorong-lorong panjang sekolah ini mereka selalu menjadi tontonan gratis bagi penghuni asrama utara. Seolah-olah mereka adalah bintang yang sedang bersinar. Tak dipungkiri memang penghuni asrama barat mempunyai paras yang menawan. Dan kemampuan mereka dalam berburu menjadikan mereka idola siswa yang lain. Kelas disini pun dipisah, karena penghuni asrama barat memang mempunyai porsi pelatihan yang cukup keras dibandingkan asrama Utara. Terlebih lagi penghuni asrama barat sering ditugaskan untuk berburu makhluk tanpa nama tingkat F walaupun belum lulus dari sekolah ini. Tingkat F adalah tingkatan terendah di dalam tingkatan makhluk tanpa nama tersebut. Dua tempat yang mempersatukan asrama tersebut adalah kantin dan lorong sekolah.

"Lihat-lihat Haruno baru pulang dari perburuannya!"

"Kira-kira dia menghabiskan berapa makhluk ya?"

"Keturunan murni memang berbeda ya!"

"Cantik!"

Haruno Sakura yang sedang diperbincangkan itu hanya mendengus kala mendengar orang-orang membicarakannya. Dia segera mempercepat langkah kakinya dan segera memasuki gerbang asrama barat yang terkhiasi lambang awan biru diatas pagarnya. Segera saja pengelihatan Sakura menangkap sebuah lapangan hijau yang tak asing oleh matanya. Dan disana banyak teman-temannya yang sedang berlatih.

Berbeda sekali dengan murid-murid lainnya, murid asrama ini giat sekali berlatih meski sedang diwaktu sengang.

"Hai Hinata! Neji! Jangan terlalu keras kepada Hinata!"  
Hinata dan Neji yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh Sakura segera menghentikan latihannya dan memberi hormat kepada Sakura yang dibalas dengan wajah bosan Sakura.

"Tidak apa Sakura. Ini aku yang meminta kakak untuk tak segan-segan kok."

"Hinata, kau ini keras kepala sekali. Yasudahlah aku pergi duli berjuanglah Hinata! Kau pasti bisa! Naruto menunggumu!"

Kaki Sakura melangkah lagi. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Neji jauh dibelakangnya, senyum Hinata merekah lebar. Seolah semangat yang diberikan oleh Sakura adalah energi baru untuk dirinya, namun itu hanyalah sebuah semangat. Energi baru yang dihasilkannya adalah usahanya sendiri. Itu menurut Sakura kala Hinata berterimakasih kepadanya. Neji yang melihat pancaran dari mata sang adik pun segera menyerang Hinata lagi. Dan berkata,

"Kau ingin melindungi dia bukan? Maka kalahkanlah aku."

Lagi-lagi mata Sakura melihat sesuatu yang membuat kakinya bergerak tanpa perlu dikomando. Dibawah pohon yang lebat itu terdapat sesosok pemuda tampan yang sedang tertidur pulas, Sakura mendekatkan dirinya ke arah telinga sang pemuda, dia pun mulai berbisik,

"aku mencintai Sakura. Melebihi apapun, bahkan melebihi berhektar-hektar ladang tomat. Sakura kecup aku."

Kelopak mata yang sedaritadi tertutup mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang mata kelam yang sedang menatap Sakura bosan,

"apa yang kau bisikan kepadaku gadis bodoh?"

Sakura mulai memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan pemuda tersebut.

"Tak ada."

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Sakura dan mendekap badan Sakura dalam rengkuhannya. Seakan pemuda itu tau bahwa Sakura sebentar lagi akan pecah kalau tak dirangkuh olehnya.

"Tiga puluh tiga."

"Berhentilah menghitung."

Tangan mungil Sakura segera mencengkram jubah hitam yang dipakai oleh pemuda itu, yang menyebabkan jubah itu sedikit berkerut. Kepalanya pun semangkin di tenggelamkan didada pemuda tersebut. Orang-orang yang melihat hal tersebut tak menganggap hal itu istimewa lagi, karena sepulang Sakura berburu makhluk itu, dia akan membenamkan dirinya ke dada pemuda berambut biru dongker tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Teman kecilnya. Yang juga diberkahi kekuatan setan.

Bersambung.

A/N:

Anehnya? Mohon beri kritik dan saran di kotak Review.


End file.
